


Unending Affection

by Lobster_Ruu



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Eremin Week, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 22:09:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2523500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lobster_Ruu/pseuds/Lobster_Ruu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A clash of unending love these two destined lovers sought what their hearts had wanted. They barely speak through words but through the actions that both had wanted. </p><p>Fem!ArminxEren Not Eremin but pretty close but whatevvvsss!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unending Affection

**Author's Note:**

> I know that this isn't Eremin BUT FEMALE ARMIN INSTEAD WITH EREN!!!! BECAUSE RAISINS!!!!

Furthering their touch he listened to her sweet voice cascading over the small outcropping. Any sign of this affection was more than what he had intended to be more than special. More than any sort of feeling he had come across. Her blue eyes saturated his view. Unending in their expanse. So much wonder held in them that he felt a warm sense of happiness roll over his stomach. 

He had never been this close to her. He had never gazed upon her in this manner. All so foreign that he never wanted it to end. Eren leaned his head lower as her eyes grew closer and closer to his. Their lips met in a soft clash. The feeling in his stomach only grew worse as he kissed her silently. How he had begged for her to finally realize what her mind was set out for. He had seen her look at him often. Sometimes just a gaze was all it took and he felt content with what he was. She wasn't afraid of him. She never had been. 

Instead Armina was proud of him. She was proud of what he had become. He never wanted the lasting kiss to fade but it did. Just for a moment. A blush had crept onto her cheeks as Eren smiled. She was so beautiful. He murmured her name through brash lips as he kissed her once more. 

If death was near he wanted to share every last moment with this woman. A woman who had seen so much. Fingers danced across her spine as he cupped her neck. The tangled locks of her blonde hair in his were all but soothing and welcoming. 

He wanted to protect her. He wanted to save her from the strives of the world. He wanted her to smile instead of cry. Those tears he had often seen drip down her face, he never wanted to see them again. 

“Stay with me.” She begged through shaky lips. 

“I will never leave you. Even unto death it will not separate me from you.” Through the words he had spoken she kissed him again only drawing out their touch. He finally felt at home with her in his arms. This embrace was more than enough for her and for him. However, Eren wanted to caress her more than just her neck. The feverish feeling in his heart burned as his lips traversed her bare neck. He wasn't looking for an answer, or any words but just her. He wanted her. 

“C-Can I.” He spoke into her neck as his eyes snapped close. 

“Yes.” Her voice spoke clearly and defiantly. Taking her word his mouth shook as he hovered over her neck. He never wanted to leave her side. Not in any case that would leave him alone. 

Drawing his arms as close to her body he did as he was bid. Solitude was not found in his heart as he loved her. Agony and pain only seemed to find its way as he begged for her whole soul and mind. 

He could feel her beating heart in his lips as he unbuttoned her shirt. Exposing her more to him. The skin in his mouth was sensual and soft. Not noticing his surroundings he pushed her against a tree for support as he begged once more. 

“Love me... Armina....” He whispered into her chest as his lungs begged for air. 

She responded with more than he had anticipated. A hand cupped his cheek. Her hand. She was smiling. Her lips pressed gently together as her eyes brimmed with tears. He had never seen her like this. Emotionally distraught but for what reason? 

“Do not cry my darling.” Eren mumbled as he caressed her flushed face. 

“I'm crying... because I feel happy. For once in my life I feel so happy with you.” Speechless. Eren understood now. His jaded eyes gleamed with the uncertain hope of their forthcoming love. The first spark in their life that would not be broken. 

Their bodies connected by a force unknown to man. A source of unending affection. Their love as large as the bringing sun.


End file.
